


Tis the Season to Go Back to Bed

by wickedradical



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cheesy, banters and puns, theyre both sweeties esp pap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8965072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedradical/pseuds/wickedradical
Summary: Getting things ready for Gyftmas is exhausting, but someone has to do it.Still, it'd be a heck of a lot easier without a nosy brother who keeps interrupting..





	

It was Gyftmas Eve in the Skeleton house, and not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. The aforementioned mouse actually lived across town, but was sound asleep as well as the houses’ two monster residents.

It was silent, the white snow blanketing the land outside like a warm comforter. Speaking of comforters, Sans was bunched up in his bundled nest of blankets, fast asleep. It was listened closely, they would be able to hear him snoring quietly.

Interrupting the quiet came the harsh beeping of an alarm, and the skeleton huffed, rolling over in an effort to get away from the sound. Such efforts were to no avail however, and eventually woke up the house’s other resident.

“Sans?” A nasally voice called out through the hallway, accompanied by the creaking sound of a door being opened. “What is that incessant noise? Is..” There was a pause, and a loud yawn could be heard.

Papyrus rubbed at his eyes, tilting his jaw tiredly. “Is Santa Claus here?” He let out a soft hum of thought, then perked up in realization. “Wait, Santa!” Sans’s door whipped open, and the shorter skeleton was treated to a pillow upside the head.

“Sans, wake up! Santa Claus is here!” His younger brother was grinning, and Sans switched off his watch’s alarm with a groan. “…’S’not Santa..” “What? Preposterous! Of course it’s Santa Claus!” Papyrus raised a brow in incredulity. “Who else would it be this late at night?”

“Mmnn.. Imagination, prob’ly.” The older brother waved his hand dismissively, the gesture slow and lazy. “If ya don’t go t’ bed, Santa won’t come..” “Lies! Sans, you are flat-out _lying_!” “Santa won’t come ’n it’ll be all your fault..” He buried his head into the pillow.

Papyrus stood for a moment, as if he was waiting to call Sans out on what he was sure was a bluff. When his brother didn’t move, he let out a loud sigh, rolling the eyes he didn’t even have. “Fine.” He stalked over, swiping the pillow he’d thrown at Sans moments ago. “I’m going back to bed, but I’m still waiting for Santa Claus.”

The older skeleton left out a sigh of relief, about to doze back off. As his watch dug into his wrist, he reached to take it off, but stopped. The alarm was no mere coincidence, it meant that it was time to put out the presents. Sans really just wanted to go back to sleep, but dragging himself from his pillowy tomb would be worth the smile on his brother’s face the next morning.

So, with a huff and a few cracks and pops of bones here and there, he hefted himself up and snuck out to the living room. The tv was still on, but that was no surprise. It usually stayed on since Papyrus preferred watching one of Mettaton’s many shows to sleep, and no one had ever bothered to turn it off before heading to bed. Really, Sans wouldn't be surprised if his older brother was staying up to watch yet another gameshow rerun, but it was Gyftmas Eve after all.

Sans shuffled over to the kitchen, pulling wrapped boxes from behind the mound of bones stashed under the kitchen sink. It was the perfect hiding spot, really, Papyrus had never suspected a thing. Arms bustling with packages, he crept back to set them around the small tree they'd set up next to the couch.

It was a rather pitiful excuse for a tree, really. He’d just grabbed the scrawniest sapling the store had, since it was cheap. Heck, the bunny selling them had even offered to give it away for free.

Figuring he’d get into the real mood of things(and the fact that since he was awake he wouldn’t be falling asleep anytime soon), he walked over to the bottom of their closet and dug out an old Santa suit. Heh. He could think of plenty of puns there.

Beginning to set the boxes around, the skeleton accidentally managed to shove the tiny tree over. Now if it hadn’t been loaded with homemade ornaments(courtesy of Papyrus), it would’ve been silent, but with several of the painted bones clattering to the floor, it was far louder than he’d expected.

Sans cursed underneath his breath, hoping his little brother didn’t hear. For a guy without ears, Papyrus had more sensitive hearing than any of the cat monsters Sans had ever met. Wiping some sweat from his brow with the tip of the santa hat, he got back to work.

Just as he was putting the second to last present by the tree(only two or three could fit underneath it), he heard a squeal from behind him. Papyrus stood, still in his pajamas but otherwise looking like he’d been awake for a while. “I know, I know, I wanted to wait until you were done, but I just couldn’t help it!”

“Boy oh boy, how I’ve wanted to meet you for the longest time!” He bounded over like one of the overeager dog guards, grinning. However, as Papyrus leaned down to shake his hand, he narrowed his eyes in scrutiny. “Say.. You’re much smaller than I thought you’d be!”

“You almost look like….” He let out a gasp. “Wait, _Sa_ -”

“Don’t come any closer.” Sans was freaking out internally, scrambling for an excuse to get his brother away. “I’ll… I’ll..” He put a bony finger to his fake beard in thought. “I’ll splatter you with ketchup? No.. Whoopee cushion? Nah.”

His eye sockets lit up suddenly, pupils brightening. “I’ll make a bad pun!”

Papyrus let out an offended gasp, hand to his chest in dramatic shock. “You wouldn’t dare!”

“Oh, I would..”

“No!”

“Bro, you better watch out..”

“Sans, don’t you _dare_ -”

“You better not cry..”

“Stop this madness!”

“Because..”

“Augh, I give up!” The tall skeleton clutched his skull in agony.

“ _Sans_ ta’s comin’ to town..” Papyrus saw the grin that spread across his face as anything _but_ jolly.

“For goodness _sake_ , Sans-”

**Author's Note:**

> this is stupid i love it


End file.
